creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Andre File
Contained here is the information contained within the Andre file. Recently, with the death of Andre, these files have become unlocked, although they are not open to the public. The first document within the file is dated 1912. ______________________ To Dr. Cornelius Colon, I understand that you have recently found yourself lacking in a medical establishment to practice your fine arts in. The medical community can be quite harsh. The lack of understanding for the necessity of things like leeches or amputation in this modern day is quite shocking.However, I represent an organization that is more than willing to fund you, as well as provide a place to stay. The only condition being that you take care of one ward in particular. I feel like the two of you would be suited for each other, and we would provide you with a large recompense. Also, have you heard of this new electric shock therapy? I feel it may be a fine addition to your arts. Sincerely, Austin Gibbs There follow a dozen grainy photographs of the child. He can be no more than a year old, and looks unhealthy at that. He stares at the camera with wide eyes. He constantly grasps the key, which is looped around his neck. In the first four pictures there are two men and the child. The man who starts out holding the child wears a dark, longcoat and wears a fedora.You cannot see his eyes, as they are covered with round, darkened spectacles. The man on the right wears a grey suit and carries a doctors bag which seems to be filled to bursting. They are both standing in front of the building that you know as Yesod Hospital. In the fifth picture another man is also included in the photo, possibly a medical staffer. He wears a black suit and has a long beard. The sixth picture is the two men in the first four photo's signing a paper, which appears to also be included. The Official Charter for Yesod Hospital for the Mentally Disturbed 1.The protection of Andre from being removed is tantamount. 2.Andre is to remain within the hospital at all times. 3.Any complications that arise from Andre's stay at the Yesod Hospital for the Mentally Disturbed will be recompensed by the Foundation. '' ''4. The person in charge of the hospital is personally accountable to anything that happens to Andre. On the back of the document, it seems like Doctor Cornelius wrote “I'm not sure why this Mr. Gibbs insists on calling it that. It is merely an area for me to work on his little brat.”After his first year of working with Andre, Doctor Cornelius began writing up a paper concerning Andre. Subject received two years ago and has not aged a day. Its height has not changed, and the weight fluctuations seem to have been caused by feeding the subject a proper diet. However, the subject still has not spoken a word, and does not seem to wish to learn them. The subject of this paper is not his bizarre aging, but his resistance to physical harm.My interest was initially aroused on this topic when I attempted to draw blood from the subject on the first day of my research on the child. After cataloging his height and weight, I attempted to take a blood sample.The needle penetrated the skin, and the subject cried as any infant should. However, after approximately two seconds the needle broke off under the skin. Concerned for my charges health, I took my surgical knife and cut into the subject's arm. The subject again reacted to the pain, but upon investigation of the area around the vein I saw that the needle had vanished. Then, before my eyes the incision closed. I was astonished frankly. Over the course of the next year I set out to determine the lengths which this ability might go. At first I thought the subject was merely immune to the effects of metal, and did many tests to determine the veracity of this. At first, I merely injected pins all over the subjects body to attempt to determine if it was simply the arm that could regrow. This proved to be false, and then I began experimenting with larger objects. The largest object that the subject's body could metabolize was the blade of a knife which I inserted into the subject's sternum.Objects larger than this house's skeleton key are not metabolized by the body. It was a fortune that I had the speed to pluck the skeleton key from the subject's fragile skull before it negatively impacted the subject's brain function.The subject was also immune to larger scale trauma. One evening when the subject's would not sleep, I retrieved a set of railroad spikes from my room and impaled the subject in the neck, stomach, arms and legs. After I had regained my composure I noted that the subject was still alive, albeit silent. This became the modus operandi for putting the child to sleep for the rest of the year.After the subject fell down the stairs, I determined that the subject could do much more than heal wounds from metal. I began experimenting on the subject in other ways and determined that there are a large amount of things that it can recover from. I have provided a list, as well as explanations, where necessary. Exsanguination (despite the subject's inability to bleed, I did manage to insert a needle into the subject's tear duct, and remove some blood. Strangely, the blood tested as normal, but I kept going. Hooking the subject up to a pump for the evening, I watched as it writhed. However, once it's movement had stopped, and the heartbeat ceased, I witnessed the child return to life.) Asphyxiation(the subjects heartbeat only stopped briefly here, after I removed the pillow I saw the subject return to life.) Leeches Electrification (I've heard this enhances the intelligence as well, and was hoping the subject could explain some of its thoughts to me. However, it only screamed as per usual.) Drowning Fire Rats '(I have no idea where the rats went. They burrowed into the subject's face and did not return.) '''Garlic ' '''Decapitation (head filled with holy wafers continued screaming, eventually I placed the head near the body and the two reattached) Three Stakes through the heart (a colleague interested in the hypotheticals of this case suggested that the subject might be a vampire. I laughed it off at the time, but later attempted the typical cures.) The document leaves off there. The next picture in the document is the man with the darkened lenses standing next to a door frame which appears to be made entirely of body parts. Imbeded in the top of the door frame is Andre's key. The hallway which the door opens to is white and smooth, and you cannot see the end of it. Andre is asleep in front of the doorway. Of note here is that the wall that this door opens on is one of the outer walls of Yesod's structure. Category:Diary/Journal Category:Dismemberment